How It All Began
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of A 16 Year Old Girl, Veronica (Me) Turned Into A Soulless Black Eyed Hell Raiser.


How it all began…

By: Veronica

It was April the 24, It was a warm spring day at my High school, Bloomforth. Everything was perfect there. My best friends were there. Nice teachers there too! Until one day, my best friends….left me… It started out as a new student moved to the school. I was outside my locker, closing it as I grabbed my books. I was wearing my black leather jacket, with a black tank top with white stripes, jeans and tennis shoes. My best friends Jacklyn and Casey walked towards me. "Hey Veronica!" shouted Jacklyn. Jacklyn is a black haired girl, with glasses and always wore a cross necklace. She was a total freak about God. Casey is a brown haired girl with freckles, and was a sport. She was one the best players on her Soccer team. "Oh! Hey guys! So? How was The Library?" I asked. "Very nice and quiet." Casey replied. "It's sad not many students where there." As we walked down the hallway, I ran into something strange.

A girl. She was standing in front of a girl named Alice, one of the shyest students at Bloomforth. "I said speak up, you little brat!" shouted the girl at Alice. Alice was terrified. "Now, I'm going to ask you this one more time, give me your damn money!" said the girl in a mean voice. I heard she was going to steal her money to buy herself a couple of drinks at the Pub after school. I couldn't stand there watching Alice get screamed at like that. "Hey, what are you doing? Leave her and her money alone!" I shouted at the girl. She was a tall, brunette girl. With black streaks of hair, she had a piercing on her lip, with black fingernails. As the girl turned around, she looked at me with a glaring look. "Who the hell you think you're talking to?" asked the girl. "I'm talking to you! Stop hurting Alice, she needs that money!" It was true. Alice always had a large pocketful of money in her locker that she kept safe. She kept the money in there, because she has been doing school donations and events to get as much money as she can. Why? It turns out her sister has Cancer. She is trying to get enough to cure her sister to get her out of the hospital. Then the girl walked towards me and pushed me over. My books and I fell to the ground, as Jacklyn and Casey stood there, watching the whole thing. "Nobody talks to me like that. Do you even know who I am? The name is Brook. And the next time you speak to me like that, I will make sure you'll never speak again." As Brook said her final words, she turned to my besties. They started to get scared that they would get hurt, so they decided to play along. "Yeah, shut up you little brat!" shout Jacklyn. "Yeah, just shut your mouth, or she will remove it!" said Casey. Brook then looked at them with a happy look "Hey, do you think you guys want to hang out?'' asked Brook to the two of them. "Sure!" they both replied. My heart then broke inside. Why would my two best friends in the whole world hang out with a girl who turns out to be the biggest bully in the entire school? As my friends walked off with Brook, I shed a tear. And then I came over to Alice. "Are you ok?" I asked Alice. "Oh…yes. Thank you Veronica." Said Alice in a quiet voice. As I helped her up, she smiled at me, got her books and headed to her next class.

Now was the time for Lunch. I went to the outside tables. As I walked over to one of the tables, I saw them. Brook, Jacklyn and Casey were sitting at a table, eating there lunches. Then something shocked me. As soon as the teachers went inside the school, Brook pulled out three bottles of Beer! She handed one to each of the girls at the table. And they started to drink. Why would Jacklyn and Casey drink?! Jacklyn believed in God so much, she is disobeying him just by drinking! And Casey could get into serious trouble with her coach if he found out she had been drinking. The sight of it made my heart drop. I couldn't believe my best friends were listening to this beast! Then as soon as the bell rang, I head to my next class. I couldn't tell the teachers; otherwise they will get Jacklyn and Casey in trouble! All through the school day, I couldn't get my thought off of them. Then as soon as school was over. I went out the front entrances. As I started to walk out, some news came up. I saw Jacklyn, Casey and Brook, drinking more Beer on the front steps. They were drunk. As I walked near them, Jacklyn saw me. She then looked at me and she came to me with a bottle of Beer in her hand. She leaned close to me."J-J-Jacklyn? What are you doing?" I asked in a nervous voice "Hey Babe" she whispered in my ear, as she leaned in for a kiss. I started to freak out. The alcohol in her mouth tasted like bile! I moved away from her and started to freak out. "What the hell is your guy's problem? Why are you listening to this little brat?" as I pointed at Brook. Brook glared at me. As brook, Jacklyn, and Casey walked towards me, Brook pulled out a knife! "That's it, I warned you once, I'm not warning you again." Said Brook. "Hold her down!" Brook told Jacklyn and Casey. They obeyed her. Jacklyn pinned my body down in the grass, as Casey held my head. My heart beated fast. What were they going to do to me? Brook then looked at me with a devilish smile. "You probably don't want to SEE your best friends again, don't you?" Brook asked me as she held up the knife. "Well then let me help you with that!" said Brook as she pulled my head closer to her. Then she took my eye and stabbed it with the knife! She dug the knife deep into my eye lid. She then tore out my eye! I screeched at the pain I was feeling. I couldn't see! Then she did the same thing to my other eye. I was blinded with blackness and I couldn't see a thing. Jacklyn and Casey just smiled at the sight that was going on. Then Brook took my eyes, and she threw them out to the nearby forest by our school. Then I felt black blood run down my cheeks. All I saw was darkness. Blindness. Then Brook, Jacklyn and Casey ran off to Brook's car, and they drove off. People started to crowd me, as the black blood dripped from my empty eyelids, to the cheekbones of my face. "Someone call for help! Now!'' someone screamed. All I heard was the sound of my own heart beating and people crowding around me, with police cars and ambulances. I pulled out my hands, and I touched the black blood running down my face. The blood that was smeared on my cheeks was now all over my hands. Then I was knocked out…

"Will she be alright?" asked one of the nurses as she walked into my hospital room. I was lying in a hospital gown, with my eyelids covered with a cloth. The cloth was smeared with the black blood, still bleeding from my eyes. "Yes, but the effect of her eyes forced us to give her a surgery to give her new ones". Said the doctor. I heard everything they said. As I listened to them talk, my heart broke. My best friends, cutting my eyes out! I just wanted to kill them for what they've done to me. "Don't worry my dear, you'll be able to see again, we promise.'' said the nurse as she stroked my head. As soon as I knew it, more nurses took me to the operating room. As they gave me a pain reliever, they uncovered the cloth from my eyelids. The doctors and nurses say the empty eyelids, with the black blood smeared on my cheeks. As they did the surgery, they gave me new eyes. Unfortunately, they couldn't seem to remove all the black blood that has dripped on my cheeks. It was permanent. After 2 hours work, they put me back in my room, still asleep. "Poor dear" said one of the nurses. And all the doctors and nurses left the room. Then I arose from my bed. As I slowly open my eyelids, I looked at the room I was in. As walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. I looked at my new eyes. Something was wrong. My eyes were completely black! As I looked at my new eyes in the bathroom, I smiled evilly. I chuckled at how beautiful they looked. Then a nurse walked into my room. She saw me out of bed standing in front of the mirror. "Oh sweetheart, you have to rest" she said to me. Then I slowly turned around. She became horrified about my eyes. "Oh dear lord, what…happened"? She asked me. Then I walked towards her. Then I said in reply, "It's me..." The nurse became horrified. Then I grabbed her head, and I pinned her down. I forced her to stare into my eyes. I glared and smiled evilly as she was horrified to death. Then, her eyes slowly turned black, as black blood dripped out of them, running down her cheeks. She was dead. I chuckled at the sight that she was dead. "It's me…" I said finally. As I broke the window of the hospital, I grabbed my clothes, put them back on and ran out. I was heading to Brooke's house. After a while, the doctor came back to my room. But he started to get confused. "Where did the patient go?" asked one of the doctors. "I…don't know..." said another doctor. They all gasped at the broken window. Then one of the doctors noticed the dead nurse's body. "Doctor, look at this!" yelled on of the nurses, as she held up the dead nurses head. The doctor became horrified. I have escaped…

As night fell, Brook was hanging out in her room with Jacklyn and Casey. They talked on her bed, drinking some more beer. "Damn, were all out of beer!'' said Jacklyn, when she went to the fridge to grab another bottle. "Hmm..." Brook thought for a moment. "I think I might have some more in my car, you can grab the rest" Brook said in reply. Jacklyn nodded. Brook handed her the car keys. As Jacklyn walked out the back door of Brook's house, she saw the car. She then put the key in the hole of the door handle. Then she stopped. She saw me standing in the shadows. "Is...Someone there?'' asked Jacklyn. "It's me..." I replied. Jacklyn then recognized my voice. "Veronica...?" she said in a confused voice. Then, as I walked towards her, she notices my black eyes. "Veronica…" Jacklyn said in a sad voice. She was starting to get scared of me and my eyes. "What…happened to you...?" she said as she looked at my eyes. "You…did this to me, with Casey and Brook." I said to Jacklyn, as I glared at her in anger. "Veronica…I'm sorry..." said Jacklyn in reply. Then I walked towards her. As I stared at her, I glared and smiled. "It's me..." I said to her. Then I grabbed her, pinned her down to the grown and held her head. Her eyes stared into mine. "No! Please stop! What are you doing to me!?" she screamed while she was trying to get away from me. But it was too late. She was under my control now. Her eyes slowly turned black, with the black blood dripping out of them. I killed her. I just smiled at her dead body lying on the pavement. Then Brook and Casey ran out the door. They heard Jacklyn screaming. "What the hell is going on?" said Casey. Brook and Casey then saw me standing next to Jacklyn's dead body. "Jacklyn!" Casey screamed. Brook and Casey saw Jacklyn's black eyes. They then looked up at me. "Who the hell are you? And what did you do to Jacklyn?'' asked Brook. I then looked up at her. "It's me…" I said to them. Casey gasped. She also recognized my voice. "Veronica…" Casey replied. "Veronica!? How the hell did you survive me cutting your damn eyes out?" Brook asked. I then stared at her. "I didn't... you did this to me..." I said in reply as I smiled in an evil way. "Jacklyn is dead…" I said to them. Then I walked towards Brook. Brook started to get scared. "It's me..." I said to her as I smiled. I grabbed Brook, pinned her down, and grabbed her head. "Get the hell away from me!" Brook screamed, as I forcefully made her look into my eyes. She was frozen in horror, as she looked deep into my eyes. Casey stood watching the whole thing, getting terrified on what was going on. Brook's eyes slowly turned black, with the black blood running down her eyes. She was dead. Casey ran back into the house to hide from me. I followed her. She ran into Brook's room, locking the door. But before she could close it, I pushed the door away from her. I pushed her down. I just smiled in an evil way. I pinned her head down to the carpet of Brook's room. Casey was terrified, and hypnotized as she looked into my eyes. Her eyes then slowly turned black, with the black blood dripping from them. All of them…were dead... As I stood up, looking at Casey's dead body, I look at Brook's tablestand. On top of the tablestand was…the knife she used to cut out my eyes... I then took hold of the knife in my hands, and threw it down to the ground. Then I lifted my head and smiled. As I chuckled, I said to myself. "It's me…"

The End


End file.
